The Past is Past
by DarkestWolfx
Summary: Ethan and Caleb are two separate puzzles that no one has ever solved. Together, they shock people as to how they can be brothers and why they don't get along: they're too different. But there was a time when they weren't so. A story of how Ethan and Cal got to where they are now and exactly what changed to make them dislike each other so much. For Jinxy13112.


I'm sorry for the long gap in my updates, but I was ill for half term and then I was away in London before returning to school and time managed to escape me.

Anyways, this is for Jinxy13112 [she writes wonderful stories] as she requested. I hope you all enjoy it.

I'm trying something slightly different for this and so each chapter will begin with a quote/epigraph format that is somehow relevant, but I'll let you figure that out.

P.S. Sorry for the long quote in this chapter, but I cut some of it, but everything else kind of fitted too well to cut. Other chapters will have shorter quotes though I promise. x

* * *

><p>Ethan and Caleb appeared to many to be complete opposites.<p>

All who met them could usually pick up the differences with such little effort.

Differences which didn't used to be so different.

* * *

><p><em>"Only once in your life, I truly believe, you find someone who can completely turn your world around. You tell them things that you've never shared with another soul and they absorb everything you say and actually want to hear more. You share hopes for the future, dreams that will never come true, goals that were never achieved and the many disappointments life has thrown at you. When something wonderful happens, you can't wait to tell them about it, knowing they will share in your excitement. They are not embarrassed to cry with you when you are hurting or laugh with you when you make a fool of yourself. You can be yourself and not worry about what they will think of you because they love you for who you are. The things that seem insignificant to most people such as a note, song or walk become invaluable treasures kept safe in your heart to cherish forever. Memories of your childhood come back and are so clear and vivid it's like being young again. Colours seem brighter and more brilliant. Laughter seems part of daily life where before it was infrequent or didn't exist at all. A phone call or two during the day helps to get you through a long day's work and always brings a smile to your face. In their presence, there's no need for continuous conversation, but you find you're quite content in just having them nearby. Things that never interested you before become fascinating because you know they are important to this person who is so special to you. You think of this person on every occasion and in everything you do. Simple things bring them to mind like a pale blue sky, gentle wind or even a storm cloud on the horizon. You find strength in knowing you have a true friend and possibly a soul mate who will remain loyal to the end. Life seems completely different, exciting and worthwhile. Your only hope and security is in knowing that they are a part of your life."<br>- Bob Marley_

* * *

><p>Cal wasn't a spoilt child, but he didn't go without. His mother was a doting and kindly woman who abided to whatever needs he had. His father was a high flyer and earned the main percentage of the family's income, his mother working part time and spending the rest of it as a housewife. A happy one though.<p>

He had briefly turned four when his mother had Ethan. Cal hadn't quite understood at first, but as the months went on he'd learnt that he would have a younger sibling. The prospect had excited him and when his mother was taken to hospital he couldn't contain his excitement at the result. From the moment of his sibling's birth, things started to change, firstly in a positive light.

His baby brother suddenly became the epitome of his life.

For the first two days, his parents couldn't drag him away from the small human being. Ethan was born on a Thursday, so Cal ended up missing school on Friday and refusing to sleep. Originally his parents hadn't been sure on a name and he spent part of his Friday helping his mother to sort out their final shortlist.

They decided together on Ethan, because Cal decided he could call him 'Eth' for short.

The moment Cal was allowed to hold him he could practically have jumped for joy – he didn't obviously because Ethan was in his arms and that would have been incredibly dangerous – and his face beamed what he felt inside outwardly.

Going home from the hospital had almost seemed foreign with another presence in tow, however Cal quickly decided that he liked the idea of having someone who would look up to him and turn to him in times of need and that he could look after someone and have a responsibility of his own: an important one which he could never allow to lack.

"Mum, can Ethan sleep in my room?" He'd asked in the car, desperate to start fulfilling that role from day one.

"No, Cal," She replied sweetly, "we have the nursery for him."

Upset welled within him, but he'd known that answer was coming. He brushed it off and asked another question instead, "Can he sleep in my room when he's older then?"

"Possibly or he could have his own of course," His mother answered, "We can convert the nursery for him into whatever he would like."

Cal wasn't a spoilt child and he was used to not always getting his own way.

Usually, but not always. Yet being refused such trivial things which really should not have mattered to him quite as much as they did brought anger swelling up inside of his veins.

"But I want him to stay in my room!"

"Caleb listen to your mother." Hissed his father angrily as he drove, fed up with this eldest son asking so many questions after already having pestered so much over the past couple of days.

His mother, the peacemaker as always just turned to her husband and spoke, "He's allowed to be interested dear, this is his little brother we're talking about." She put an end to it. Cal just smiled happily.

* * *

><p>Every day was the same routine for a long while.<p>

Father worked and earned, mother cared and nursed and brother fussed and cuddled. He loved his little brother and doted on him as much as his mother had done for him and did now for the pair of them.

Ethan grew every day and Cal (even at the age of four) was insistent that he be allowed to take photos.

On his fifth birthday, he shared all of his presents, sitting behind his small brother and opening each one; trying to get Ethan to unwrap things with him, even though an eleven month old baby was really not capable of such.

Cal made sacrifices.

He stopped seeing his friends, started researching – to always be prepared he told his father, who had disliked the change in his son - and saved up his pocket money rather than spending it straight away on sweets.

His father didn't like Cal's time being constantly spent with his brother, but as he was commonly at work, Cal paid him no mind and defended any remark with a 'mother said' and a pout before returning to his past actions anyway, letting their be nothing that the elder man could do to sway him from such.

His mother was proud which was always obvious in her expression, and was happy for Cal to spend so much time with his little brother, never stopping him unless for reasons such as Ethan being asleep.

His father thought it unhealthy, his mother believed otherwise.

In the long run, one would be right and one would be wrong.

* * *

><p>There you go. I might not be able to get the next chapter up for a bit as I'm trying to work all of the chapters out still for a minute, but I wanted to post something for you all.<p>

Thank you all for your amazing support, I love each and everyone one of you for your kindness in taking the time to review, favourite, etc.


End file.
